Gulingku, Oh Gulingku!
by crazed apple
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, 19 tahun. Muda, berperawakan cantik dan memiliki mata yang unik. Berprofesi sebagai guling pribadi Sabaku Gaara. /"A-apa?"/ Sequel of 'Insomnia'/RnR please?


**Gulingku, Oh Gulingku!**

**By crazed apple**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning : ****AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje & abal (maybe?), 80% humor garing dan 20% romance gajelas.**

**Fic ini asli lahir dari otak abnormal saya tanpa ada memplagiat dimana pun, nyan.**

**Don't like? Whatever you~**

* * *

"H-hey!"

TAP TAP TAP TAP.

"T-tunggu!"

TAP TAP TAP TAP.

"G-Gaara-kun, please. Turunkan aku!"

"Apa?"

Ia menghela napas. Tangan kirinya mencengkram erat lengan baju kanannya. Bulir-bulir keringat sedikit demi sedikit jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang merah padam. Ia menghela napas. Perkenalkan, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis malang yang harus menghadapi orang yang bahkan lebih keras kepala daripada ayahnya sendiri. Gadis malang yang harus menghadapi lelaki bersurai merah bata, bertato kanji 'Ai' di dahi, dan berwajah datar sedatar papan tulis. Dan gadis paling malang yang harus digendong secara tidak romantis oleh seorang Sabaku Gaara. Sekali lagi, ia menghela napas.

"T-turunkan aku..." Pinta Hinata dengan suara mencicit. Matanya menatap aspal di bawahnya yang sama sekali tidak ada unsur menariknya. Mau bagaimana lagi, selain karena ia kesusahan untuk mengangkat kepalanya –itu dikarenakan Gaara yang menggendong tubuh Hinata di pundaknya- gadis bergenus Hyuuga ini juga takut untuk melihat atau dilihat mereka. Iya mereka, dari mahasiswa-mahasiswi, para dosen, dan uh! Bahkan tukang sapu di Universitas Konoha! Please saudara-saudara, salahkan Sabaku Gaara yang itu!

"G-Gaara-kun, aku t-tahu kau m-mendengarku. Please, t-turunkan aku..."

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Sudah cukup, ini sudah melewati ambang batas kesabaran Hinata. Hinata yakin, telinga Gaara tidak bermasalah. Hinata yakin, Gaara mendengarnya. Tapi kenapa Gaara malah memandanginya seolah Hinata adalah orang paling aneh dan tidak merespon perkataannya? Kenapa kenapa kenapa?

"G-Ga-"

"Mereka punya mata kok." Potong Gaara sambil kembali berjalan.

"T-ta-tapi yang mereka perhatikan k-kita, G-Gaara-kun..."

"Itu salah gue yang kegantengan."

What?!

Lidah Gaara gak kepeleset kan?

Hinata gak salah denger kan?

Authornya gak salah nulis kan?

I-iya kan?

Sementara Hinata ber-sweatdrop-ria, tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan masuk ke indra pendengaran Hinata.

"ASTAGA GAARA! ITU APAAN?"

'Kami-sama, apalagi ini?'

Langkah kaki Gaara pun terhenti seiring dengan suara langkah kaki (Hinata yakin lebih dari satu orang) yang mendekat. Ia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya untuk menengok kebelakang, tapi yang ada malah bunyi 'kretek' tak lazim dari lehernya. Ah, sial.

"Gak usah pake teriak, idiot." Ucap Gaara sakartis, lalu membetulkan posisi tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh dari pundaknya. Kemudian menyeret tasnya ke tempat lebih aman di sisi pundak yang lainnya.

"Loh itu Hinata kan?" Hinata terkesiap. Ia mengenal suara ini. Haruno Sakura. Wajar jika ia mengenalnya. Haruo Sakura adalah mahasiswi yang cukup populer dan aktif di kampus. Yang aneh adalah jika seorang Haruno mengenalnya, bahkan tahu namanya.

"Ngapain pantat ayam ini disini?" Tanya Gaara dingin.

"Pertanyaanmu sungguh tidak masuk akal, Sabaku-san." Yang ini suara orang lain, pikir Hinata.

"Oh, maaf ini kesalahanku. Kau terlalu pintar untuk mencerna perkataanku, Uchiha Sasuke yang terpandang."

T-tunggu dulu. Kenapa awannya berubah jadi hitam? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi dingin? Setahu Hinata sekarang lagi musim panas! Dan siapa tadi dia bilang? Uchiha Sasuke?

"Jangan terlalu memuji, panda."

"E-e-eh, t-tung-"

"Percaya diri sekali, pantat ayam."

"T-teme kurasa-"

"Siapa yang pantat ayam? Dasar panda."

Hinata mulai keringat dingin. Ia takut percakapan ini berujung dengan perkelahian. Tidak, ia tidak mau terlibat. Apalagi jika ayahnya sampai tahu ia terlibat perkelahian walaupun perannya disini sebagai korban-tidak-tahu-apa-apa. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Sasuke-kun, cukup oke?" Sakura berhasil menenangkan suasana. Tidak ada warna 'hitam-hitam' lagi di latar. Hinata menghela napas.

"Gaara, lo udah melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap cewek secantik dia, umm...siapa namanya? Kitana? Kanata? Sadako?" Wajah Hinata yang masih menunduk menangkap sebuah sepatu putih tepat di depan pandangannya. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan kaget melihat perempuan berambut pink menatapnya cemas.

"H-Haruno-san!"

"Hina-chan~ kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil berkata, "A-aku baik-baik saja, H-Haruno-san."

"Ah, jangan panggil aku begitu. Panggil saja aku Sakura-chan, oke?"

"T-tapi..."

"Oke?" Hinata merinding. Sakura sedikit menekankan perkataannya sambil tersenyum penuh sehingga kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Sungguh cara mengintimidasi yang mengerikan.

"O-oke."

Sakura diam sejenak, kemudian sedikit membungkuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Mungkin ia bersimpati pada bunyi 'kretek kretek' tak lazim dari leher Hinata. Lalu sambil tersenyum cerah, ia berkata. "Hina-chan, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tenang saja. Gaara bukan orang yang suka macam-macam kok."

Hinata hampir saja menghela napas lega jika saja Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari Naruto. Ah tapi kudengar juga Gaara adalah orang yang suka mengintimidasi orang lain. Dan kudengar keluarganya bertampang seperti Gaara semua. Kudengar yang lain, kakak perempuannya sangat galak, ia punya kipas yang sangat sangat besar. Kakak laki-lakinya kalau tidak salah mantan preman. Katanya wajahnya 10 kali lipat lebih sangar dari Gaara, dan dipenuhi tato warna ungu yang sangat aneh. Kalau orang tuanya sih gak tau banyak. Tapi mungkin aja lebih parah dari anak-anaknya. Ah! Tapi tenang aja Hina-chan, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hihihihi!"

Hinata diam. Hinata sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat diam. Sakura gila. Hinata sedang berpikir kalau Sakura adalah wanita gila, yang sebenarnya baik hati, tidak sombong dan suka menolong. Tapi juga sebenarnya ia adalah psikopat yang murah senyum dalam segala keadaan termasuk di saat lawan bicaranya sedang pucat setengah hidup. Hinata, sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat pucat.

Mati kau, Hinata. Dor dor dor.

Ah, kalau tidak salah Hyuuga Hinata adalah wanita yang cukup pintar. Maka dari itu ia mencoba berpikir positif. Ya ya, berpikir positif! Ah ah, mungkin saja Sakura salah orang. Mungkin mungkin, Gaara yang dimaksud Sakura adalah Sembako Gaara, bukan Sabaku Gaara. Atau mungkin Sakura hanya berimajinasi. Dengar dengar orang pintar itu tingkat imajinasinya tinggi. Haha. Haha. Haha. Haha...

.

.

.

'Tuhan mungkin aku sudah gila.'

"Lo emang gila Gaar."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

"Seenggaknya gue gak idiot kayak elo."

Cowok bernada suara ceria itu tertawa keras, sebelum akhirnya menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara keras yang membuat Hinata sedikit terguncang. "Gue mulai mikir gimana cara si Sadako-chan ini bisa menjinakkan lo Gaar. Ahahahaha!"

"Namanya Hina-chan, Naruto." Ucap Sakura kemudian menyarangkan cubitan di perut Naruto yang hanya mengerang kesakitan. "Ah sepertinya kita harus ke kelas sekarang, iya kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Hina-chan~"

Hinata kaget karena wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura dengan wajah ceria dan rambut soft pinknya yang melambai diterpa angin.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kupastikan itu."

Hinata tersentak. Rasanya hatinya sedikit hangat saat Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia merasa Sakura benar-benar serius, dan dia percaya. Sebagai balasannya Hinata pun tersenyum cerah ketika Sakura menepuk kepalanya lembut.

"Hai!"

"Aku pergi dulu. Mata ashita nee~"

"Jaa~ Sadako-chan!"

Tawa kecil Hinata lepas melihat Sakura yang memukul kepala cowok berblonde yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Kemudian ia merasakan Gaara kembali melangkah dalam diam.

Ngomong-ngomong Hinata masih belum tahu siapa nama cowok berblonde dan berambut hitam mencuat –tiba-tiba ia jadi ingat ayam- itu. Maka dari itu, dengan segenap keberanian dan segenap kegagapan yang telah ia kesampingkan, ia akan bertanya pada Gaara. Pelan.

"Umm...Gaara-san, ano...bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Selama gak nyebut-nyebut panda."

Hinata sweatdrop di gendongan Gaara.

"O-oke."

Suasana malah hening. Hinata tak kunjung menemukan suaranya. Setelah menghirup napas, dan menahan getaran di bibirnya. Ia pun bertanya dengan lirih.

"Cowok berambut kuning tadi...siapa namanya?"

"Lo suka sama dia?"

Hinata sweatdrop di gendongan Gaara untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Astaga Gaara! Hinata kan cuma nanya namanya! Namanya! Apalah arti sebuah nama? Kenapa harus disambung-sambungin sama suka coba? Gaara astaga!

"I-i-itu tidak b-benar!"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto namanya."

'Oh, rasanya aku pernah dengar nama itu.'

"K-kalau yang rambut h-hitam?"

Gaara langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata jadi deg-degan. Apakah ia menanyakan hal yang bodoh? Apakah kata-katanya salah? Apakah badannya berat? K-kenapa Gaara tak kunjung bicara?

"Lo..."

"Ya?"

"Jangan deket-deket dia."

"Yak?"

Hinata sweatdrop di gendongan Gaara untuk yang kesekian, kian kian kalinya.

"Dia itu maniak tomat. Bisa-bisa lo direbus sama dia."

"O-oke."

Dan kemudian konversasi yang gak jelas dan absurd mereka pun berakhir sampai disini.

**-Nyan?-**

Hinata sama sekali gak ngerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya. Tiba tiba datang di tempat yang sama sekali belum pernah ia pijakinya, tentu itu di luar rencana kehidupannya yang totally normal. Di seret secara paksa oleh cowok bertato 'Ai' di dahi dan berambut merah adalah perkara tambahan. Selama perjalanan di mobil dari kampus ke rumah, yang menurut Hinata rumahnya si Sabaku, ia terus-menerus mikir, sebenarnya apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat sampai harus berurusan dengan cowok yang jauh dari kriteria Hinata yang malu-malu-polos. Gaara juga tak kunjung angkat bicara ketika dengan berani Hinata bertanya akan kemana tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Hinata makin bingung.

CKLEK.

"Tadaima."

"Okae..."

.

.

.

"-ri."

Ini adalah keadaan dimana komunitas jangkrik merajalela di siang hari.

Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik.

"Gaara-chan, kamu abis menang boneka besar ya? Buat Kaa-san ya?"

Hinata serasa ditusuk panah di kepalanya yang nembusnya sampai ke lantai.

"Kaa-san-"

"Eh tapi Gaara-chan kok bawa boneka Sadako sih? Kan Kaa-san takut yang begituan. "

"Kaa-san..."

"Kaa-san maunya boneka panda. Lebih lucu, imut-imut gitu kayak Gaara-chan."

"Kaa-san kalo gak mau berhenti ngomong Gaara nginep di rumah Hinata aja."

Ajaibnya, mamanya Gaara (menurut hipotesa sementara Hinata) langsung terbungkam oleh selotip transparan khusus punya Gaara. Setelah ini Hinata akan benar-benar berpikir kenapa Gaara bisa 'mendiamkan' orang lain dengan mudah.

"Hi...na...ta?"

"Ya?" Sontak Hinata mengangkat kepalanya ketika namanya dipanggil. Kemudian ia bisa mendengar bunyi 'buk bak buk' yang sangat menyeramkan mendekatinya. Ia merasa harus kabur saat ini juga.

BRUK!

"Aiih~ anak Kaa-san udah besar! Omedetou~"

Hinata merasa dirinya limbung dan akan jatuh. Mamanya Gaara gak kira-kira meluk anaknya. Beruntung, tangan Gaara yang menjadi sabuk pinggang sementara Hinata kuat menahannya. Kalau gak, ciuman suci Hinata bakal direbut lantai bening cling-cling di bawahnya.

"Kaa-san khawatir loh! Kirain Gaara-chan homo. Tapi gak apa-apa sih, lumayan tontonan yaoi gratis di rumah. Tapi kamu pasti dijadiin uke, soalnya kan Gaara-chan unyu, Kaa-san jadi gak tega..."

Pelukan wanita itu berkombinasi jadi pelukan bergoyang.

Nguing.

Nguing.

"Apalagi kamu suka bawa temen kamu yang oranye-oranye berkumis di pipi itu. Dia emang manis sih, walaupun Gaara-chan lebih manis sepuluh kali lipat. Tapi Kaa-san yakin, kamu pasti di-uke-in. Kaa-san gak tega ngeliat kamu setiap pagi ngeluh sakit pinggang..."

Hinata menelan ludah. Walaupun ia gak begitu fasih soal yaoi ataupun seme-uke, tapi ia punya teman yang suka curhat soal doujinshi yang dibacanya. Mau gak mau, Hinata yang aslinya polos ini jadi sedikit ngerti soal ini. Sepertinya ia akan meminta pertanggung jawaban Tenten di lain hari.

"Kaa-san sakit ya? Udah sana Kaa-san duduk dulu di sofa."

Seketika terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat yang menjauh. Detik kemudian Gaara kembali mengambil langkahnya dengan tenang. Setelah Gaara melewati sofa, Hinata bisa melihat wanita yang duduk di sofa sambil merajut syal dengan tenang. Hinata megap-megap.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin kan wanita secantik dan seanggun itu berperilaku seperti fans girl kelebihan gula?

Tak sadar, ternyata Gaara sedang menuju lantai dua. Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari anak tangga yang terus mengikuti pandangannya. Ia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sampai akhirnya terdengar suara lembut. Milik wanita.

"KYAAA!"

Coret kata 'terdengar suara lembut', ini sih namanya jeritan bak melihat sadako.

"Onee-chan aku bukan hantu. Ck."

Wanita itu cantik saat Hinata melihat wajahnya yang setengah pucat setengah bingung –tapi ia tetap cantik, pikir Hinata-. Rambut blondenya dikuncir empat. Tubuhnya sangat milik wanita. Andaikan Hinata punya kakak seperti dia...

"Nee-san, t-tolong aku." Bisik Hinata pada wanita tersebut.

Krik. Krik.

"Kyaa~ Aku bakal punya keponakan~"

Ulangi. Hinata tidak ingin punya kakak seperti dia.

"Gaar, bayar utang lo!"

S-Siapa lagi ini?

"Kapan gue minjem duit sama lo? Yang ada lo yang punya banyak utang sama gue, Kankuro!"

"Oh iya."

Mata Hinata terbelalak saat melihat wajah lelaki yang disebut Kankuro itu. Baru saja ia akan berteriak, tapi gak jadi gara-gara mata kepunyaan wajah corat-coret ungu itu menatapnya intens.

"Sialan lo Gaar, dapet cewek darimana? Cantik banget!"

Sayang, Hinata gak bisa melihat seringai Gaara yang muncul setelahnya.

**-Nyan?-**

"Ini kamarku."

"Gelap."

Gaara menangkup pinggang Hinata, lalu mengangkatnya turun dari pundaknya. Akhirnya! Akhirnya Hinata bisa menginjak bumi dengan selamat! Ketakutan di hatinya mereda sedikit demi sedikit. Ia melihat isi kamar Gaara yang tertutup oleh gelap. Namun Hinata bisa melihat cahaya warna hijau di tempat tidur Gaara. Karena penasaran, ia melirik ke seluruh ruang dan mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya saat mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Stiker bercahaya hijau dengan bentuk bintang. Hinata tak bisa menarik matanya dari sana.

"Jangan." Bisik Hinata. Tangannya menyentuh tangan Gaara yang ingin menekan tombol saklar di dinding. Gaara pun hanya diam dan tak bertanya. Seakan ia menunggu suara Hinata di udara.

"Jangan...hidupkan lampunya."

Hinata mendapatkan kakinya melangkah maju sambil tetap memandang takjub pada atap kamar Gaara. "Ini indah sekali."

"Ini indah sekali, Gaara-san!"

"Kamu gak gagap lagi."

Kata-kata Gaara membawa kesadaran Hinata kembali. Matanya yang sedari tadi memancarkan pandangan tanpa ragu kini tampak gelisah. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "M-Maaf."

"Buat apa?"

Hah?

"A-Apanya?"

"Maafnya..."

"Ah, itu..."

Hinata semakin gelisah. Kepalanya ditundukkannya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya lembut. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya cepat. "Kamu pasti capek."

'Aku kan digendong kamu, Gaara-san. Yang capek bukan badanku tapi hatiku.' Andaikan Hinata bisa mengucapkan kata itu pada Gaara. Tetapi Hinata hanya menyimpan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya. Tak perlu ada yang tahu.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Gaara, sedangkan pemiliknya berbaring tenang di sebelahnya. Mata jade kepunyaan Gaara menatap atap kamarnya datar, tanpa kedip. "Itu ulah iseng Onee-chan."

"A-Apanya?"

"Benda yang kamu sebut bintang itu." Gaara menghela napas.

Tak satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Hinata jadi terbawa suasana tenang yang dibawa Gaara. Perlahan, ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Gaara. Ia menghela napas, meresapi aroma ketenangan yang membuat bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil. Tangannya terangkat lurus ke atas menunjuk salah satu bintang bercahaya hijau.

"Pasti kakakmu punya maksud untuk melekatkannya di sana..." Ucapnya sangat lirih namun dapat didengar oleh Gaara.

"Makanya..."

Hinata perlahan-lahan mulai menutup matanya, membawa dia dan kesadarannya ke alam mimpi. Mungkin Gaara benar, ia pasti lelah.

"...sering tidur disini dan jadi gulingku."

Sial!

Andaikan Hinata mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Andaikan Hinata melihat seringai Gaara. Andaikan Hinata menyadarinya. Andaikan Hinata menyadarinya...

**-omake-**

Sedangkan di luar nun jauh dari kamar tempatnya tokoh utama kita dan calon kekasih tercintanya terlelap, Kankuro selaku kakak dari seorang Sabaku Gaara yang ganteng -Gaara yang ganteng, bukan Kankuronya-, mencak-mencak gak jelas sambil menarik-narik rambut coklatnya yang aslinya memang berantakan.

"Brengsek! Kenapa adek gue yang dapet cewek secakep itu?!"

"Makanya jangan suka minjem duit sama Gaara, Kanky."

"Terus apa hubungannya, Temari?!"

Temari menatap adik berwajah abstraknya sejenak, kemudian berlalu sambil melahap pocky stick di mulutnya. "Entahlah."

"GAAHH!"

Poor, Kanky.

**-owari-**

* * *

Author's Footnotes

Fyuuh~ Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Sudah berbulan-bulan numpuk, beban saya jadi hilang nyaan~ #buakk

Ini adalah sequel dari fic 'Insomnia'~ Tapi kok saya bingung relasi antara fic itu sama fic ini(?) dimana ya =w=V. Oh iya kalau yang kemarin itu dari sudut pandang Gaara, yang ini dari sudut pandang si Hinata. Tapi kalau kayak gini jadinya agak terbatas yah (apanya yg terbatas =3=)

Yah pokoknya begitulah~ #jdzigh

Oh ya soal stiker bintang warna hijau itu kebayang kan? Yang itu loh kalau gelap stikernya nyala(?) warna hijau. Saya terinspirasi itu saat ngeliat kamar saudara saya, nyaan.

Yak, terakhir tolong beri konspirasi(duaak!) anda tentang fic ini lewat ripiuw. Jangan lupa kritik dan saran yang membangun, nyan. Biar kita sama-sama belajar~ #sokbijak

And the last,

Itsumo Arigatou, Hontou Arigatou! *nyanyi ala Home Made Kazoku =3=*

Nasu-nyan a.k.a crazed apple


End file.
